Red Faces
by CosmoK
Summary: Lisbon and Jane work on a homicide. Relationships blossom when Jane asks out Lisbon.
1. Wednesday

**Disclaimer: I don't The Mentalist or any of it's characters.**

**This is my first FanFic tell me what you think.**

**WEDNESDAY**

* * *

_**Wednesday 1:00 PM--CBI Headquarters**_

Another day, another murder, Lisbon thought sourly to herself as she rushed to finish the paperwork from the previous case. She looked up from her work when she heard a ruckus outside of her office. Jane caught her attention, doubled over in laughter at Rigsby who evidently had spilled coffee down the front of his shirt. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Jane whose grin spread from ear to ear. She was glad to see him smiling again. Lately he seemed melancholy as several more Red John cases had run through the department and no leads had been found. Red John continued to taunt Jane with tortuous cases that only provoked him further and Lisbon felt that with every case Jane grew closer to breaking point. Lisbon shuddered at the thought. With a sigh she got up from her desk and slowly walked out to join in the camaraderie.

"Hey Lisbon." He gave her one of his best grins.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Hi Jane.." She turned her attention to Rigsby. "Would you like a towel Rigsby?" A laugh broke out from both Cho and Jane who were once again nearly rolling on the ground. Van Pelt rushed in with a towel and threw it at Rigsby's face which was flushed bright red in embarrassment. He muttered a quick 'thanks" and rushed off to the bathroom, which again sent the team into pealing laughter. After several minutes the amusement died down and Lisbon knew that it was time to get to work. She glanced at the clock. "Ok guys we got a new one, a young man murdered outside Capitol Ace Hardware store down on I street. Basic homicide. So lets head down there and see what we can find out. I want to nip this case in the bud as soon as possible."

* * *

_**Wednesday 1:45 PM--Capitol Ace Hardware**_

"Looks pretty typical. Blunt object to the head. Possibly a shovel, looks like a pretty deep gash. No ID.. Van Pelt get on that." Lisbon walked away towards Jane who was looking around in the bushes near the entrance to the store. She took a moment to admire his backside. Smiling at a lust filled thought, she brought herself back to reality. "Got anything Jane?"

"Well Lisbon I have many things."

"You know what I mean." She retorted, glaring at him playfully.

"I don't have any answers yet."

"Well that's strange I would have thought you already has the entire case solved by now." Lisbon joked as she turned to head back to the body for further inspection.

"Time, Lisbon. I'll know the murderer by tomorrow night."

"You seem quite sure of yourself. Getting a bit cocky are we?" She turned back to look at him. Honestly she hoped that he would have it solved within the next couple days it made her work load so much easier. She looked him over, standing there in his light grey pant suit. It fit him so well, fit his wonderful body so well. As soon as she thought it she pushed the thought from her head. Not the time Teresa. He is a coworker and totally off limits. She shook herself out of the daydream and looked at Jane's face who stared knowingly back at her. Could he know? No, he can't read my mind.. Can he? Lisbon dismissed the thought and turned back to join the rest of her team.

* * *

_**Wednesday 3:00 PM--CBI Headquarters**_

"Lisbon?" Jane walked into her office, not bothering to knock. She looked up from her paperwork with an exasperated look.

"Mmm?" She replied obviously ready to be off work and head home, sit back, maybe even watch some television.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything later." Jane seemed often bashful compared to his normal smug self. He hung from the side doorframe awaiting an answer.

"Umm, well why?" Lisbon's mind started to overload with possibilities.

"Well I thought that you might want to hang out and maybe get some dinner. I, um, well I get really lonely after work. And thought that we could go out, you know, as friends tend to do."

"Oh." Lisbon deflated with the word 'friends.' "Sure, I'd like to go. That sounds like fun."

"Great. Well then I, uh, I'll get back to work." He turned onto his heels and nearly jogged back to his couch. Lisbon shook her head in astonishment. It was sure to be an interesting evening. Images of her and Jane sitting at a candle light dinner staring deep into each other's eyes lingered in her mind. Slowly her thoughts matured into what would happen following dinner. Would he drive her home? Would she want to invite him in? She knew the answer to that. But does he feel the same way as her? He did say 'friends.'

"Boss?" Van Pelt interrupted her thoughts. Good thing Lisbon thought, who knows where they would have led.

"Yes?"

"I got an ID on our vic. His name is David Armon, 23 years old. He lives in a dorm at the California State University. His parents, Donna and Carson Armon live on Gaddi Drive, in the complex Gaddi Grove Town homes."

"Ok. Thanks Van Pelt." Lisbon jumped up from her desk glad to have something else to do other than fill out casework. Walking past Van Pelt she approached the rest of her team. "Ok we have a name and information on our victim. Cho, Rigsby you go down to California State University and question whoever you can, find out everything you can about this kid. Van Pelt you stay here and look into his past see who would want this guy dead. Jane, you and I will go break the news to his parents and find out what we can about him."

* * *

_**Wednesday 4:00 PM--Home of Donna and Carson Armon**_

"Ma'am I'm so sorry about your son, but we are going to have to ask you several questions so that we can put the person who did this behind bars." Lisbon hated this part of her job. Nobody wanted to be the bearer of bad news especially when it was such a young person that had been killed. Lisbon sat facing Donna Armon in an expensive looking living room filled with antique items. Jane was nowhere to be seen.

"Ok.. um this is so hard. Just a boy.." Donna was cut off by a lousy attempt to stifle a cry.

"I understand Mrs. Armon. So, do you know anybody who would want to do this to your son? Anyone who disliked him?"

"I don't think so. He was a nice boy. Always smiling.. always kind. I can't imagine anyone could hate him this much." She fell into a fit of sobbing, wrapping her arms around her body as if trying to hold herself together.

"Ok, did he have a girlfriend? Who were his closest friends?" Lisbon looked around for Jane. Where was he?

"He talked about this girl he liked.. um, Tracy, Stacy, I can't remember but they weren't dating or anything. And his best friend was Nick Gatsby, nice boy, but other than that he didn't really have any close friends. He.." She broke into a fit of hysteria. After regaining a shaky composure she looked at Lisbon, "I can't do this right now, Detective. This is just too hard." She suddenly dashed out of the room and ran up the stairs and out of sight. Lisbon sighed and got up. 'Perfect,' she muttered.

Patrick appeared from the other room. "Ready to go back to headquarters?" Jane had a grin on his face; he knew something.

"Yes, lets go."

* * *

_**Wednesday 6:30--CBI Headquarters**_

"Are you ready for our date?" Jane appeared in her doorway looking as dashing as ever. She smiled at the mention of 'date.' Lisbon was just finishing up the previous case's paperwork.

"Yes, I need this; I need a break from the case."

"Well then let's go Ms. Lisbon." He grabbed her jacket from the coat rack just inside her door and held it out for her. She slipped her arms into it, catching a whiff of his cologne, smiling at the smell. He placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the elevator.

_**At the restaurant--**_

"7:00 o'clock reservations for Patrick."

"Right this way sir." The waiter led them to a quaint table that was partitioned off from the bustle of the remainder of the restaurant. "Here we are. Could I start you off with something to drink?"

"We will take a bottle of your finest wine. Thank You." The waiter nodded and left. Jane turned and smiled at Lisbon who gave an expression of wonderment.

"What?" Jane implored.

"Oh, nothing. This is nice Jane." Lisbon smiled back at him. She was glad she chose to come, rather than sit at home watching television. This was much better.

"Patrick." Lisbon nodded, "You have the most beautiful eyes, if I may be so bold." She flushed a light pink at the compliment. What was he doing? What happened to going out as friends? Last she knew friends did not normally give such compliments. But no matter, she liked it.

"Thanks." She gave a bashful smile and looked at Jane. He was smiling in a way she had never seen. It was a smile of adoration. The waiter returned with a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. Jane gave him a 'Thank You" and turned back to look at her. She sipped on her glass, glad to have something to concentrate on,

"So, Patrick," it felt comfortable to call him that, "why did you ask me out tonight?"

"I told you why. I get lonely. And why not? We work together, why not try to get to know each other better?" Lisbon had trouble paying attention to what he was saying she found herself deeply attracted to his mouth. Her mind started again. Imagining her lips pressed to his moving in sync. His arms wrapped around her, her hands running through his gorgeous curls. "So what do you say?" His question broke her thoughts.

"Um sorry what?" She turned red again with embarrassment, being caught in the middle of a passionate daydream.

"Oh Teresa, why are you blushing?" He smiled at her, his knowing eyes peering into hers.

She quickly thought a response and blurted, "Its really hot in here," she began to fan herself with her napkin. Jane laughed and continued with his thoughts on the case. Lisbon quickly found where he was and joined in, glad to have moved on from her daydream.


	2. Thursday

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Thursday**

**

* * *

  
**

_**8:00 AM--CBI Headquarters**_

"Hey Boss." Lisbon nodded as she walked by her team, eyes directed at the couch that lay empty.

"Where's Jane?" She quipped.

"Not sure, he didn't call in." Van Pelt replied. Lisbon continued into her office and slumped down in her chair. Images of last night replayed in her mind. Her and Jane had talked at the restaurant for several hours about the case mostly, but also they ventured a little into each other's pasts. She was careful to leave some subjects untouched, anything that could potentially lead to a painful discussion about his wife and daughter. The night continued smoothly and he drove her back to headquarters, back to her car. He stopped the car and quickly jumped out to open her door. Taking her hand he led her the short walk to her own vehicle and stopped. 'Goodnight Teresa,' he said giving her a peck on the cheek, leaving her wanting more, oh so much more.

"Hey, Lisbon," Cho startled her, quickly forgetting her daydream, "Rigsby and I talked around down at the university and we have a lead. We found this woman that David had taken a liking to. Lacy Hewitt, she was his biology professor. His roommate, Nick Gatsby, told us that he had formed this obsession with her, following her around, taking pictures of her and such. We tried to talk with her yesterday but she was out sick, so we figured we would try back today."

"Okay. Get as much as you can out of her. Find out if she knew about his obsession with her, if she gives you any trouble bring her in." Cho nodded and headed out to find Rigsby. Lisbon sighed and leaned back in her chair. And now she knew the reason she didn't normally go out after work; sitting here the next day she needed sharp focus and a clear mind, she couldn't be obsessing over the details of her date the night before.

"Hey Teresa!" Jane swung in the doorway holding something in his hands.

"Jane," she said addressing him formally, "why are you late today?" Seeing him brought her back to last night once again.

"Well, my dear Lisbon you left this in my car." He waved her wallet in his hand. She jumped up from her seat and grabbed the wallet from him.

"You didn't look in it, did you?" Her face began to flush slightly with the thought of what he might find inside. She began rifling through the wallet making sure that nothing embarrassing lay in it. Her heartbeat quickened with the discovery of a recent picture of Patrick that she could swear she had never seen before.

"No, Lisbon what kind of person do you think I am? I wouldn't invade your privacy like that." A smile flashed across his face, "But I did add something to it for your pleasure." His smile grew bigger as he turned around and skipped out of her office leaving her in awe, looking after him.

She called after him, "Jane that doesn't explain why you were late to work this morning!"

"Time dear Lisbon; in time you will find out."

* * *

_**9:00 AM-- Capitol Ace Hardware**_

"Hello Mr. Archer, I'm Teresa Lisbon with the California Bureau of Investigation, and this is Patrick Jane. We came to ask you some questions about your employee that was found dead outside your store yesterday, David Armon." Lisbon looked over the man in front of her. He was sitting behind a large oak desk that was piled high with papers. He didn't fit in with his surroundings dressed in overalls and a red plaid shirt, topped off with a green baseball cap.

"Yeah. He worked here."

"Yes. Did you notice any odd behavior from David lately?" Lisbon implored.

"Eh, well I guess if that includes showing up late to work. Lately he has been doing that."

"Did he ever give an explanation as to why?"

"Nope. Never asked. Don't really care either. Now if you don't mind I have a hardware store to run miss. Go and play Nancy Drew somewhere else."

"Sir, this is a murder investigation. We need to catch the person who was responsible for this man's death, and we need your cooperation." Archer stood up from his chair, Lisbon followed suit. He slowly started to make his way towards the door.

"I don't want to deal with this right now. Now let me.." Archer made a dash for the door, hurdling past the awestruck Lisbon, but Jane was quick to react. He pushed the chair that he had been occupying out into the path of Archer. Unable to change path quick enough Archer tumbled headfirst over the chair and landed solidly on the ground. By then Lisbon had recovered and pinned Archer down, and began to handcuff him. It was time to go back to the station.

* * *

_**11:00 AM--CBI Headquarters**_

"Hey." Jane walked through the door of her office and took the seat opposite him.

"Hi," she responded, preoccupied. Jane's face cracked into a grin the moment she spoke.

"What?" Lisbon eyes him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. You are just cute when you're concentrating." Lisbon could feel the heat come to her face. He was making her blush a lot lately.

"Jane, we have to work. You need to stop distracting me."

"Lisbon I am just stating obvious facts."

"Well then why don't you go state some facts about our case, and maybe you can solve it." She smiled.

"I already have. I know who did it."

"Really?" Lisbon cocked her head to the side, "who?"

"Can't tell you yet. It's still a hunch. I'll let you know when I'm positive that I am right."

Lisbon sighed, "Then why even bother telling me that you know who did it if you aren't going to tell me?"

Jane paused and then changed the subject, "Do you mind if I interrogate Archer?"

"I already did; he won't say anything. I can't figure out why he tried to run."

"I have an idea, and I think I can get him to talk." Jane replied confidently as he stood up from his chair.

"Well fine, but only if you promise me you won't hypnotize him." She called after him, but he was already out of earshot.

* * *

_**1:00 PM--CBI Headquarters**_

"Hey boss." Cho and Rigsby chimed in unison as they walked into the office.

"Hi guys. So what did you find?" Lisbon inquired. Rolling her empty coffee cup from hand to hand.

"Well we talked to his professor, Lacy Hewitt, and we found that she is engaged to be married next month to a Daniel Grey, another professor at the college. Anyways when we talked to her about David she said he was a very bright student who was doing quite well in her class. When we mentioned his obsession with her she shrugged it off saying it was probably just a 'school boy' crush. She did mention that she had seen him around a lot more lately. Anyways we have an address of her fiancé if you want to pursue him."

"Lets hold off on that until I hear from Jane. He was interrogating Archer, and then without warning he took off on a lunch break. I don't know what he is up to." Cho stifled a laugh and Rigsby turned away. "Do you two know something?"

"Uh, no boss. Sorry we will go back to work." Cho responded. They both took off from her office leaving her mind to wonder over the possibilities.

_1:30 PM--CBI Headquarters_

Lisbon walked in to find Jane sprawled across the couch. She walked past Van Pelt who was typing furiously on her computer. She turned back to face Jane who was now standing up.

"Did you get anything from Archer?"

"Of course."

"Well?"

"He confessed?"

"What?" Lisbon was dumbfounded how come Jane hadn't come and told her right away?

"You heard me. He confessed." Jane smiled.

"Well then why didn't you come tell me?" Lisbon was verging on anger.

"He's lying. He didn't do it. He is covering for someone."

"How do you know this?"

"Lisbon, have you no confidence in me?" Jane gave a fake pout.

"Jane..."

"I think he is covering for someone that he took care of...a son or something. I saw pictures of him and this kid in his office. They looked pretty close."

"We checked him out he didn't have a son, but I'll have Van Pelt see if he took care of anyone else." Jane nodded and stood up.

"What are you doing tonight Lisbon?" Lisbon tilted her head to the side in question.

"Um nothing. Watching television probably."

"Well I would like to make you dinner." Lisbon smiled at the thought of Jane cooking.

"Oh, um ok... At your house?"

"No," he replied quickly, "I will bring what I need to your apartment...How's seven sound?"

"It sounds perfect." Jane flashed a large grin.

"Ok. It's a date."

* * *

_**3:30 PM--CBI Headquarters**_

"Hey boss, I got something." Van Pelt called from her desk. Lisbon quickly paced over to where Van Pelt sat and peered at the screen. "Daniel Grey is the name of Archer's nephew, his parents died in a house fire when he was four years old. He moved in with his uncle who raised him through adulthood."

"Grey... that's the name of Lacy Hewitt's fiancé." Lisbon grabbed at her cell phone and punched in some numbers. "Cho, take Rigsby and meet me over at Dan Grey's house in fifteen minutes. Don't do anything until we get there. This is our guy."

"Ok boss." Lisbon hung up.

_**4:00 PM-- Outside the house of Daniel Grey**_

Lisbon, Cho, and Rigsby stood outside the front door. Rigsby peered into the nearby window. "He 's sitting in there, reading." Lisbon nodded and knocked on the door. After several seconds Dan opened the door, his face was one of surprise, and he quickly slammed the door and took off.

"Rigsby, Cho go around back, block the entrances." They ran off to their specified positions. Suddenly the front door opened and Dan sped by Lisbon, with a gun in his hand. She pursued him until she was able to pounce bringing him down, simultaneously knocking the gun from his grasp. Lisbon pinned him to the ground just as Cho and Rigsby came around the side of the house, responding to the noise. They quickly assisted Lisbon in the arrest.

_**4:45 PM--Interrogation Room**_

"Ok Dan we got strong motive and you have no alibi for the morning of the murder. Would you like to explain yourself?" Archer looked at his lawyer who nodded for him to proceed.

"It was an accident. Honest. We were arguing that morning when I confronted him about him stalking Lacy. He denied the whole thing so I showed him the pictures that my uncle had found in his locker, and he freaked out. He started to run so I grabbed his shirt collar and whipped him back. He had been holding a shovel that he was using to stock the shelves. It hit his head and he was dead. Just like that. I swear to God." Lisbon sighed.

"So your uncle gave a false confession?"

"Yeah, he came out and saw what had happened he took my clothes and the shovel and disposed of them. He said that if it came down to it he would take the fall for me."

"Ok Dan. Thank you for being honest. I can tell you were just trying to do right by your fiancé, but the fact of the matter is that you killed a man and hid the evidence it doesn't look too good for you." Dan buried his face in his hands; Lisbon could still hear the muffled sobs as she walked out of the interrogation room.

* * *

_**6:30 PM--Lisbon's Apartment**_

Lisbon was sprawled out on her bed thinking back over the day. She was glad to have had a relatively easy case, and was even more excited to be done with it. Dan's face was burned into her mind, the face of a human being who had made a mistake. She hated putting people in jail who made an honest mistake but nobody is above the law, but she was glad for the sake of Donna Armon that the killer had been caught. She glanced at her watch. "Shoot." Lisbon jumped up from her bed and started furiously running through her apartment cleaning it up so that it looked presentable. In the bedroom she rifled through her dresser not sure what to wear. She finally settled on a green v-neck tee that brought out her eyes, and a pair of dark wash jeans. Running a brush through her hair, she completed her preparations by spritzing on some perfume. The doorbell rang and she inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. She took careful steps as she approached the door. Out of habit she peered through the peep hole and saw Jane carrying a grocery bag full of stuff, he looked as nervous as she felt. She swung open the door to meet the smiling Jane.

"Hi." He said as he walked into her kitchen past her and he began cooking. Lisbon was unsure of what to do so she took a seat at the barstool and watched him.

"Well this explains your tardiness this morning." Lisbon smiled. "Can I do anything to help?" He turned and looked at her, smiling.

"Yes, you can sit and enjoy the wonderful food I am going to cook for you."

"What are you making?" Her eyes drifted to the pot that was on the stove.

"Chicken tortellini."

"Sounds good." Lisbon started to get hungry as pleasant aromas filled the kitchen. To distract her stomach she spent the better part of the hour studying Jane. He was so adorable when he concentrated, yet he seemed so at ease in the kitchen. She had not expected this. Once again she was mesmerized by his lips as he mouthed the ingredients to himself. Her mind ran off on a tangent again imagining the feel of his lips pressed against hers.

"Teresa." The mention of her name snapped her back to reality.

"Mmm?"

"I'm finished." She had not even noticed the table he had set out behind her. How long had she been daydreaming? It looked very quaint sitting there in the dim candle light, very romantic. Jane, too seemed to want to blossom the friendship into something more. She smiled at the thought. He pulled out her chair, and she sat. He brought out the tortellini as well as rolls, and mashed potatoes. He handed her a glass of wine and they began to eat.

"Jane this looks beautiful." In truth it did, the tortellini was cooked to perfection and it made her mouth water.

"Thank you. I hope it tastes good." She took a bite and tasted the delicious cheese blend and the perfectly cooked chicken.

"It does." He smiled in response.

"Teresa, I want to talk about our relationship."

"Oh. What do you mean?" Lisbon said a little taken back by the sudden change in subject.

"I like you, a lot." He looked at her waiting to see her response. Lisbon's heart soared when she heard him say those words.

"I like you too Jane."

"Patrick." He paused. "Teresa I want you. I see you everyday and you entice me so much. You are the most gorgeous, funny, smartest woman I know." Lisbon was unsure of how to respond. She shoveled in some of the tortellini to give her a moment to think.

"I..I don't know what to say Patrick. I like you too and I would like to spend more time with you."

He smiled, "That is all I needed to know." Several minutes went by of silent eating. Patrick stared at her intensely as if waiting for her to say something. She finished her plate. And she stared back at him, deep into his brilliant blue eyes. She found herself so comfortable sitting there with no words, it almost felt as if they were having an entire conversation by reading each other's eyes.

_**8:00 PM**_

Lisbon lay curled up in Patrick's arms resting on the couch. She could hear his breathing, deep and slow. He was much quieter while he was sleeping she thought wryly to herself. She closed her eyes and soaked up the moment. And ever so slowly she drifted off into a restful slumber.

* * *

**Please comment and tell me what you think!**


End file.
